Slytherin's Head Boy
by mrgcv44
Summary: When Hermione has to choose Draco/Ron , which will it be? Finished.."Please R/R..Thanx
1. Chapter One

Slytherin's Head Boy

Draco Malfoy was plotting revenge. He had had it in for Harry Potter since their First Year at Hogwarts. Draco had hoped that Harry would be sent away from Hogwarts. If they wouldn't do it, Draco would. He wasn't going to kill Harry, (A/N: we'll see about that.) but he wanted him gone.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we are going to go do some research about our friend Harry. I have no doubt that we'll have no trouble finding him in a book."

Crabbe and Goyle hurried after Malfoy sniggering, on their way to the library. 

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Harry commented after she had aced another Transfiguration final. Hermione and Ron were running after him, sown a hall, on their way to the Gryffindor common room. 

" Tirwolf Gall." Ron muttered to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

" How did you both do?" Hermione asked. 

" B+" said Harry

"B-" complained Ron. 

"Ron, honestly, its quite easy really."

Ron looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione turned red as well.

They all sat down in the common room, and chatted a bit more.

Hermione picked up a flyer that had been given out by McGonagall. 

She eyed a notice attached. 

"There's a Ball on Friday." Hermione was looking at Ron.

He knew why. Last year, Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with a famous Quidditch player. Ron had wanted to go with Hermione, and had felt bad. 

" Hermione," Ron's voice quivered. 

"Yes." She answered.

" Do you wanna go with me?" Ron had been waiting a year to say that.

"Well, I know you wanted to last year and you asked me second this year."

"What? Second? Who's the lucky first?"

"Well, It's kind of odd."

"Odder than Ron?" asked Harry.

"Well, it was Draco."

More Soon... 


	2. chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Draco!" Ron screamed. 

"And you are considering him, WHY?

Hermione blushed.

"Well, he really seemed to want to go with me. I feel bad." 

Ron ran out of the room, closely followed by Harry.

*** Meanwhile in the Library ****

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco called in a whisper. 

"WHAT IS IT?" Goyle called in his brute-like voice. 

"Shhhh" Draco hissed. "Did you find it?"

Crabbe came up behind him, handing him a book.

__

Unforgivable Curses Through the Ages. 

Draco wrapped himself in his cloak and cackled a low cold laugh as he headed for Slytherin common room with Crabbe tripping along behind him. Goyle headed for another part of the castle. 

__


	3. Chapter Three

Slytherin's Head Boy Continued...

"Harry's Weakness is that he can never bear to see others get hurt. Hermione will soon be under my wing, and I'll use her as the bait for the scared fish. Hehe." Draco was pacing the halls near the Slytherin common room. Goyle and Crabbe as always, right there with him. 

"Next, we have a little borrowing errand to do." again they were off. 

In the great hall, Harry Ron and Hermione were chatting over lunch. 

"Come on Hermione, please go with me." Ron pleaded.

"We're really great friends and all, but Draco..He's so..." Hermione explained.

"Annoying." Said Harry

"Moronic?" Chimmed in Ron.

"I,I,I..dont' know-" she snapped her fingers as her plate dissapeared, and she ran out of the room.

Ron cursed.

From across the room, Draco grinned. 

"Crabbe, Goyle, we have our bate, and on Wendnesday, we'll have our fish."

"What.." muttered Crabbe. Draco cursed.

"You know, you have a special _gift_ for ruining the end of this chapter." and he elbowed Crabbe in the stomach. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

"Hermione PLEASE!!" Ron pleaded. "I love-er, loved the Yule ball, but you could make this one even better." He smiled and winked. They were alone, in the common room. 

"But, Ron... What about Draco?" she asked. 

A tear ran down Ron's red face.

"Why, ARE YOU EVEN CONSIDERING THAT *?!"

"Ron!" She screached. "I think I'd rather go with him. He's the one who really likes me." Ron was crying when she left.

So, the ball came. The great hall was cleared of all tables so it was really just and open hall, except for one high table with punch and cookies. 

Hermione, in a violet gown with a string of pearls through her hair, walked in the great doors, hand in hand with Draco. A/N: How Touching...

"You look enchanting Hermione." Draco said romanticly.

He himself was wearing an emerald robe with a black tie. His hair was jelled up. She wanted to say, "Sooo do you," but she said, "Thank you, Draco."and smiled.

Draco kissed the back of her neck, while eyeing a book that Goyle showed him he had. 

"This is going to be fun." Draco purred.

And he led Hermione into another chamber and Goyle crept behind them.

Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall as well. Harry spotted Cho and was gone within a second, leaving Ron alone. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Draco, why did you take me here?" Hermione whispered.

" I want to show you something."

Goyle handed Draco a book. He flipped to a page.

"Inside this book is a spell. Once preformed, this spell can connect a wizard (me) to another wizard in another place. I wish to speak with Lord Voldemort." 

Hermione went from her composed image to her usual inquizitive one. 

"Why in the world would you want to speak with You Know Who?" She asked nervously.

" I can kill your friend Harry." Draco chuckled.

"Never!" she gasped.

"Oh yes, and your going to help me." He pulled out his wand. "_Imperio!_" he shouted.

"Draco, No!" she managed to gasp.

Ron turned from his current hiding spot behind a stone pillar. 

"Ron, thank heaven, help!" cried Hermione.

"Why should I help you, I wanted to go to the ball with you, but you chose _him._" he said enraged. 

"Ron, please!!" she screamed. Draco had her now, and he moved her aboat like a puppet. 

When Ron finally came to his sences, he waved his wand and shouted, "_Expelliamus!_" 

Draco's wand flew into a corner and Hermione ran to Ron and hugged him. 

"Hermione," he said eyeing Draco, "would you do the honors?" 

She smiled. "I'd love to." and she waved her wand sending Draco flying down a flight of stairs, with a loud crunch.

* * Not Finished* * * 


	6. Last Chapter

"Ron, thank you so much." Hermione cried as she hugged him again. 

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just let you..well, you know." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you.. so, much.. RON, BEHIND YOU!" 

Draco had gotten up, blood was dripping off his left ear. He had his wand out, and it was at Ron's neck. 

"Arriver Dacha, Weasley." He sniggered. "Aveda Ka-" Hermione punched his nose with all the strength she had. 

"Ahhh..Hermio-" Draco fainted. 

Battered, Ron got up. 

"Come on, we'll go get Dumbledore." Hermione said. The two of them walked back to the great hall. 

* Later in Gryffindor common room*

"I'm sorry, I just thought Draco was... He said things that..Oh, I don't know, I was so..stupid." Hermione confessed to Ron. 

"It's okay.. I was the obnoctious one, almost letting him contact You Know Who."

Harry burst in to the common room.

"That was a blast." Harry said.

"What were you and Cho doing anyway?" Ron asked. Hermione turned her attention to Harry to hear his answer. 

"Ohh..Nothing, you." 

"Same old, same old." Said Ron winking at Hermione. 

A/N: So, Thats it. If you didn't like how it ended, don't bother to review. And if you do, don't Flame. O.K? Ok. For those of you who liked it, I thought it came out well too. 


End file.
